


Never Love an Anchor

by Fear_the_smol_one



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I made my boys suffer last fic so I owe them ;-;, M/M, more pain, no beta we die like my heart after episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_the_smol_one/pseuds/Fear_the_smol_one
Summary: An anchor only held a ship back, hindering its attempts of going further. After his fallout with Langa, Reki is convinced that he's the anchor.Episode 7 Fix-it Fic
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Never Love an Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name.  
> Also inspired by a dear friend who gave me the idea for this fic in the first place; this one's for you, Evelyn! :D

Reki closed the door behind him, slumping down and hiding his head in his knees. The memories of moments prior were still fresh in his mind, eating him alive without any mercy. 

Reki's clothes were glued to his skin, making him shiver. Yet, he didn't move from his spot. 

Instead, he imagined two familiar arms wrapping around him and tugging him close to their chest, enveloping him in their warmth. He sighed deeply, trying to hold in the incoming tears. Langa didn't need him anymore. He needed people worth his while, someone he obviously was not. 

Reki succumbed to the darkness around him, images of the beef with Adam playing in his brain. How could Langa think _that_ was exciting? Reki was fully convinced that he was going to die, and even then, it was not the part that he feared most. 

No, what he was afraid of was never getting the chance to tell Langa that he-- 

No. 

He can’t. 

A ship can never love an anchor. 

Reki finally lifted his head and looked to his side. On the dimly lit floor lay his board. What was practically his prized possession no longer brought him joy. Instead, it brought remorse. It brought too many hurtful memories. 

He set it on his lap and traced the jagged scratches along the board, water drops from his fingers running down. The imperfections on his board was something that excited him, that made him beam with pride. But now, it only reminded him of one too many failed attempts.

He set it aside and gave a guilty look. It was as though his passion had withered down to sparks. Those sparks were not going to last long, it seems. 

His thoughts immediately went back to Langa; the best friend he cherished, and the best friend who slipped from his weak grasp. 

Tears pricked his eyes and Reki let out a choked sob. Why, why, why, why?! Why was this hurting so much? Why did he feel like someone punched his gut and stabbed his heart? Why did he have to be alone again? His tears could no longer be contained, so Reki let it all out. He let out all the frustration and anger. If his mother and sisters had not been in the room next to his, he maybe would have let out a scream. He couldn’t even blame Adam for this. As much as he utterly despised him and wanted to punch the living daylights out of his smug face, he realized he couldn’t. After all, it wasn’t Adam’s fault he was useless. He gripped his hair tightly until his knuckles turned white. This was all on him. No one else. Why did he always drive everyone away? Why couldn’t he be better? Why couldn’t he live up to being Langa’s friend? Why did he think Langa even wanted him?

Why, why, why, why, _why_ \-- 

Soft tapping came from his window. 

Reki’s head shot up, his shiny eyes wide.

It was just the wind, right? 

Reki started lowering his head once more when the tapping started again. Okay, that was definitely not the wind. 

He slowly stood up and walked hesitantly to his window. He glanced to his desk and saw a bat on the ground. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

He grabbed the bat with shaky fingers, tiptoeing to close to the curtains, one hand ready to yank them to the side. Once he mustered enough courage, he grabbed a fistful of the curtains and was met with icy-blue eyes. 

Reki inhaled sharply. Whatever confidence or courage he had before was now gone, replaced with fear. He started stepping back, bat slipping from his fingers, and instead grabbing at his hoodie. _This can’t be happening_ \-- 

The blue-haired boy then slid the window open, jumping inside, soaked to the brim. Even then, Reki was taken aback from how beautiful he looked. Suddenly the fear came back and Reki kept stepping back until his back hit the door. Langa stared at him, ocean-blue interlocking with emerald. The room was dead still. Neither said a word. Finally, after a few moments of ear-deafening silence, the squelching of Langa’s shoes on his floor grew closer. Before Reki knew it, those same blue eyes were only but a few inches away from his own. He didn’t need to be a genius to know that this was _too_ close. He pushed Langa away and quickly walked and sat on the edge of his bed. The sheets were going to get damp, but that was the least of his worries now. Langa proceeded to do the same. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“We never finished talking.” 

Reki scoffed, “Oh, really? I’m sorry I left you so unsatisfied.” Langa didn’t answer, narrowing his eyes instead. He stepped forward and grabbed Reki’s hand. Reki flinched, the gesture being painfully familiar. He tried to pry his arm away, but Langa only held tighter. He used his other hand to grab Reki’s chin. He lined up their gazes once more, noticing the fresh tears building up in Reki’s eyes. 

“Why?” Reki choked out. 

“I let you go once. I’m not making that mistake again.” 

Reki froze. He stopped resisting. Langa’s eyes were full with confidence, and Reki couldn’t help but get lost in them. He could look into those eyes all day, but sadly, he knew it was but a mere dream. 

The tears finally leaked out his eyes and his breathing grew labored. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stand to look Langa in the eye without wanting to completely break down. He was already hurt enough, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. 

"Reki?"

"Reki, calm down."

"Reki, listen to me please!" Langa urged, but to no avail. 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe-- 

“REKI!” 

The shout echoed through the room. It was a miracle no one had entered. 

Langa had his hands on Reki’s cheeks, a desperate look on his face. He then pulled Reki close to chest, embracing him tightly. The spots in Reki’s vision slowly started clearing up. He felt soft blue locks tickling his ear, mixing in with his own red hair. He then heard sniffling coming from the other boy. Tears streamed down Langa’s face, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth gritted. He held Reki tighter, but Reki never lost the ability to take a breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Langa choked, “I’m so sorry. I did this to you. I hurt you.” 

Reki was at a loss for words. His throat felt constricted, and his mind was still hazy. There was only one thing he could do. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Langa, gripping his damp shirt and burying his head in his chest. 

They stayed enveloped in each other’s warmth for what felt like an eternity, until the sniffling died down and Langa pulled away. Reki whimpered, and Langa held his face in his hands once more. 

“I won’t stop saying it, I’m sorry for hurting you.” A stray tear fell down Langa’s cheek. 

Reki still couldn’t find any words. His eyes widened when he felt fingers gently stroking his cheek. His face flushed the color of his hair. He kept feeling drawn to those oh-so intriguing eyes in front of him, like a moth to a flame. Langa cleared his throat, 

“I can’t lose you.” 

Reki’s face flushed even more, if it was even possible. He gave up on finding what to say, instead deciding to keep looking into Langa’s eyes, when he felt them getting closer. 

He felt the blue-haired boy’s breath mingling with his own, and Reki couldn’t help but look at his pink lips. 

“Can I?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

Soft lips touched his chapped ones, moving in a steady rhythm that made his heart flutter. Langa’s hands wrapped around his back, holding him close. Reki chose to wrap them around his neck, playing with his soft pastel hair. The kiss grew deeper, with more desperation. Langa placed his hands on Reki’s face again; a tender touch. Reki never wanted this moment to end. Unfortunately, they both had to separate to take a deep breath. 

Their gazes were locked. Their lips swollen. 

Langa then laid down on his bed, pulling Reki down with him. Reki turned a deep scarlet red. He internally screamed. _Holy shit, we’re cuddling._

Langa’s mind was no different. _Oh my God, we’re cuddling._

They both laid in silence for a few moments. Reki then got a burst of confidence. He reached for Langa’s hand. Langa gave him a look of confusion, but his face soon turned pink when Reki intertwined their hands. The confidence did not stop there. 

“I’m sorry for making you think it’s your fault,” Reki whispered. 

“But--” “Nope, let me talk.” 

“I’m sorry for not telling you anything sooner. I know you worry, and I know you trust me. I trust you, too. I just didn’t think it mattered--” 

Now it was Langa’s turn to shush him, as he placed a finger on Reki’s lips. He then moved Reki’s bangs away from his face, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Have you ever heard of the ship and the anchor? The anchor is known for stopping a ship from going any further. But that’s so the ship won’t crash; the anchor _saves_ the ship, and you,” he lifted Reki’s chin, “You are my anchor.” 

Reki was once again at a loss for words. Langa embraced him again and pulled the covers over them. This time, he placed a kiss on Reki’s cheek. 

Well, Reki wasn’t going to leave his part unfulfilled, was he? 

He placed a quick peck on Langa’s cheek and hid himself in his chest. Langa’s eyes were widened. His face then broke out in a smile. 

“Good night.” 

He closed his eyes, ready to fall into slumber. He then felt Reki shuffle around, and then silence. 

“I love you,” Reki whispered. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost fell asleep writing this, so forgive me if it was all over the place :D


End file.
